Timeline 1920-1987
Timeline Timeline 1920-1987 Rev. Edward George Cecil Brett Ingram, B.A., B.D., T.C.D. BORN 17 October 1920 in Rathmines, Dublin of Sligo parents. Father a missionary. Brother was two and a half years younger than Brett. At 10 years of age and when a member of the Lifeboys, Brett decided that he would follow Jesus all his days. One of the pillars of his faith was the 11th Commandment John 13, 34 ‘I give you a new commandment: love one another.’ EDUCATION: Sandford National School; St.Patrick’s Cathedral Grammar School; Morgan’s School, Castleknock; Trinity College, Dublin. It was before the days of student grants and Ordinand’s Fund that Brett entered Trinity. Before Brett was 16 years of age, his father had died and his mother died 11 months later. Brett worked his way by becoming a housemaster in a boy’s home and by giving tuition in several subjects including Latin and Mathematics. In Trinity he was awarded the Downes Oratory Prize, Ecclesiastical History Prize and Macran Prize. He obstained a Moderatorship in Mental and Moral Science and his Divinity Testimonium. 1945 Ordained Deacon in Maynooth for the curacof Dunboyne, Maynooth, Moyglare and Kilcock in the Diocese of Meath. He also served for a short time in the curacy of Athlone. 1947 Curate of St. Comgall’s, Bangor, Diocese of Down. 1948 Marriage to Joan Ingram, of Chapelizod, Dublin. 1952 Instituted to the Parish of Drumbanagher, Diocese of Armagh. 8 busy years. 1954 Bachelor of Divinity (B.D.) conferred on him in T.C.D. 1960 Nominated to the Errigle Kerog group of Parishes – Kerog (at Ballinasagart), Ballygawley, and Killeshil (6 clergy had already declined the incumbency when approached). He was now in charge of 3 parishes and chairman of 3 vestries. The historic rectory at Richmount had no central heating or running water – water had to be pumped from a well in the back yard. So, prior to the move to Ballygawley, Brett consulted with the prominent architect, Denis O’D Hanna about modernizing the rectory. When Mr.Hanna made an estimate of £1,500 for modernizing the kitchen, installing central heating and making general repairs, the Vestries decided instead to build a new rectory at the even greater cost of £8,5000. The completion of that would, of course take several years. So six weeks after the Brett’s institution as new rector, he, his wife and young family consisting of a son of 4, a daughter of 2 and a half, and a son and daughter of 3 months found themselves moving into the old Richmount Rectory just as it was, the vestries having declined to do any kind of renovation on it in the interim. * Brett has been acclaimed as an interesting preacher, lecturer, teacher and historian. Above all, he was a very hard-working 3-parish rector for 27 and a half years. He was ever-appreciative of the voluntary efforts of his parishoners. With them, he put in 27 and a half years of solid effort in the Kerog Group. As a CHAIRMAN: in control, well-informed, cool-headed, never let himself lose control of his temper despite occasional provocation. Able to de-fuse tense situations, very patient. 1 Cor 13. Met insult with a smile. He was not thick-skinned: he was caring. One example: He helped a social worker to persuade a frail old woman to let herself be moved in the depth of winter from her cold tumbledown isolated cottage to a more comfortable council dwelling. The cottage was inaccessible by car. Brett carried her on his back across fields in snow and slush to her new dwelling. The old lady was ever grateful to him: told him one summer that she would be counting the days until he returned from his holidays. Another example: At 6 o’clock one August morning in 1969 he was shocked by a phone call from Canada informing him of the sudden death of his only brother. Despite his own deep personal grief, he answered a call to the South Tyrone Hospital, Dungannon at midnight of that long tragic day to minister at the deathbed of the parishoner of a clerical colleague who was on holiday. He visited his people regularly. He often told stories to young children. He loved music. Frequently embellished his sermons by singing in the pulpit. Was optimistic, a man of faith: believed that if one is well-grounded in one’s faith, one need not fear the company of someone with a different outlook. A local R.C. Councillor was once so impressed with Brett’s reading of 1 Cor.15 at a funeral service that he subsequently called at the Rectory and requested Brett to make a tape recording of that passage. He pointed to the message of hope, the Resurrection. He rejoiced in being a Protestant or Witness. Made meticulous preparations for Sunday School teachers’ meetings, confirmation classes and for his annual Bible classes in March. He took part in many opinion panels, compered concerts and guest teas in a variety of locations, willingly gave talks and illustrated lectures to Mothers’ Unions, Women’s Institutes and similar bodies on many subjects. He loved camping, walking and travelling in his annual holiday from which he returned as a giant refreshed and with plenty of grist for the mill. In 1983 he visited the birthplace of Martin Luther in Soviet Germany 400 years after Luther’s birth, at Eisleben. He also went to Wittenburg where Luther had displayed his 95 theses at Hallowe’en in 1517. He found the atmosphere of Eastern Germany much too restrictive, chafed at not being allowed to move to another campsite so as to see more of the country. Was displeased when he was not allowed to leave Soviet Germany a day earlier than intended. When he and Joan were eventually allowed to leave at midnight, he turned up ‘Land of Hope and Glory’ at full blast on his car cassett player, while crossing the frontier back into West Germany. Overseas visitors consulted him about their roots. …to be continued, November 2017 Category:About __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__